theultimatecharmedfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell﻿
. Prue "Prudence" Halliwell is the eldest child of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett and a sister of Piper, Phoebe and half-sister Paige. Prue was always seen as the strongest of the Charmed ones by both her sisters and demons. On May 17th 2001 Prue was murdered by 'Shax' the sources assassin. Background Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was born on October 28, 1970 in San Francisco, California. She is he first born child of Patty Halliwell, a witch, and Victor Bennett, a mortal. She is names after Prudence Warren, the daughter of Melinda Warren, founder of the Warren withc line. As a witch, Prue developed the magical power of telekinesis, which allowed her to move things with her mind. On March 24, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself. Also on that day, Patty signed a pact with the warlock Nicholas to bless a ring that made him immune to her daughters' powers. In November 1975, after Phoebe had been born, their grandmother Penny bound their powers to keep Nicholas from killing them and taking their powers. Penny also erased their memory of having powers. When Patty was drowned by a water demon three years later, Prue was particularly devastated; for many years afterward she was unable to say "I love you" to anyone because it had been the last thing she'd said to her mother. In high school, Prue was a very popular A student, president of the Student Council and a cheerleader. At some point, she also became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. Prue longed to be a professional photographer when she was young, perhaps as a psychic echo of her past life in the 1920s as one of Penny's aunts. At age 21, she got into a car accident and blamed herself for hurting Phoebe, who was hospitalized after the incident. She'd had plans of going East to study photography, but Grams forced her stay on the West Coast, where she attended Gold State University. When they went to college, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach. Prue took up history and was a serious student but still became popular in college, as she dated the captain of the football team (who later trains to be a demonized human), star receiver Tom Peters. She graduated with honors from Gold State University. The two girls stayed in North Beach until 1997 when Penny became ill and they moved back in with Grams and Phoebe at the manor. Prue became engaged to her boss Roger, but Roger began coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claimed Phoebe had come on to him. Prue broke off the engagement shortly afterward. About this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them together in front of the manor. After the girls recieved their powers, the image of the girls in the picture moved closer together than they originally had been. Penny planned to use a potion to bind the girls' powers forever because she didn't think they'd stop bickering long enough to fulfuill their destiny. However Penny died just after making the potion, but before giving it to the sisters.﻿ Category:Main Characters Category:Prue Halliwell